


9 Scars from 11 Years Ago

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 9/11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A tribute to 9/11.<br/>I lack patriotism, but this one date is one that still lives in me.<br/>Just the thought of that day fills me with sadness.<br/>Even I'm not unpatriotic towards this day.<br/>I have respect for those who died.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Scars from 11 Years Ago

Amazing what 11 years can do.  
When that day came, everyone was shocked. Not just Alfred, but all those he knew. It gave him a realization that he wasn't as flawless as he thought. It made him realize that people could take him down if he was not careful. It also made him realize that people wanted him dead.  
But he refused to give them that pleasure.  
The scars were there, and when he thought of them he felt sadness. Even so, they were just scars now. They were faded. While it was true that he would never forget those that were lost and how it felt when he was attacked, he became stronger because of it. He had  _survived._ That alone proved he was stronger than what people thought.   
Now, eleven years later, he was still strong. While he wasn't as strong as he might have been, he held the American spirit, and so did all those living in his country.  
Alfred was stronger.  _America_ would not fall. Yes, many, many people died. But the country did not.  
"Another year since that event passed," he whispered to his reflection. "Another year where I continue to prove it takes more than that to knock me down."  
He was dressed in a black suit, a white dress shirt the only white visible. His hair was neat and his glasses cleaned. He wore black shoes that made him look stuffy. On his wrists he had written two things.  
On the left: "Remember those that died"  
On the right: " 9/11/01"  
Today was the anniversary of the death of nearly 3,000 people. He was visiting the memorial and would place a flower for each life lost. It was his way of showing them,  _You will not be forgotten._  
On his back, hidden by his shirt, were nine scars. Over eleven years, they had loss their pain when he moved, but they had not lost their pain when he thought of them. No matter what, the memory of them would never leave. No matter how faded they became...  
 ** _Nine_** scars from **_Eleven_**  years ago...


End file.
